


Christmas Gifts

by superfamily



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfamily/pseuds/superfamily
Summary: Christmas morning in the Stark-Rogers family was always a favourite for them all.





	Christmas Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little fic I wrote on Christmas!!

“Daddy! Daddy! Pops! Wake up! Wake up! Santa came!!!!” The small 4 year old shook his parents awake from jumping up and down on their king size bed, which they really didn’t need since they snuggled up next to each other anyway.

“Pete, buddy it’s early, are you sure you wanna wake up now?” Tony asked as he rolled back over into his husband’s arms.

“Daddy, it’s Christmas! And Santa came! Cause I was extra good this year!” The short, light brown-haired little boy jolted himself on top of one of his dads. 

“Okay okay Peter, I’m up. Steve you’re coming too.” Tony slowly pulled himself up, lifting his son with him. Steve followed, rubbing his eyes, and getting up fairly quickly. Steve leaned over and picked up Peter from his husband’s lap, and rested him on his hip.

“Ready to open some gifts, Peter!?” Steve had loads of joy in his voice, something that was hard to come by for Tony this early in the morning, but nonetheless he threw himself from the bed and looked over at his Stark Clock on the nightstand, which promptly read  **5:42 AM.**

His eyes widened at the realisation that this was easily 3 hours before Peter woke up.

“If we open gifts now can I go back to sleep after?” Tony asked the blonde who was looking at their son in awe like every morning.

“Yes Tony, funny how you used to never sleep, now that all you want to do.”

“Kids will do that to you.” Tony followed up with, a joke that was honestly a little too true to be funny. 

“PRESENTS!” Peter shouted in his Pops’ ear, urging him to go downstairs.

“Okay I think we should go open gifts before  _ someone  _ gets fussy…” Steve let Peter down and followed him as he ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Tony trailed behind catching up to Steve, and grabbing his hand. 

Peter entered the living room, and let out a resounding “ooo” sound, his little legs shuffled towards the large tree, which was decked out in red, gold, blue and silver ornaments, and bright white lights. The tree was a 16 foot tree, which that was even too short for their high ceilings, it was wide and covered a fair amount of their living room. 

Under the tree was what seemed like a hundred presents; which was understandable considering Peter was just a little spoiled. And with a billionaire dad, he was especially spoiled during the holidays. 

Peter began ripping up the Santa covered wrapping paper revealing toys upon toys. Steve was taking pictures almost every 1 and a half minutes, and telling Peter to smile as he held up toys in the pictures. 

Tony stood up and grabbed a small package from behind the tree. He placed in on Steve’s lap, and sat down next to him. 

“Tony, what’s this?”

“Open it and find out,” Tony kissed Steve on the cheek and leaned into him.

“I thought we weren’t doing gifts this year,” Steve said rolling his eyes a bit.

“It’s just a small gift,” Tony smiled.

“Good, because I got you a gift too,” Steve stood up and grabbed another small gift from the back of the tree. He handed it to Tony and smiled. 

“You open yours first,” Tony said gesturing to the box that had a blue ribbon around it. 

Steve unwrapped the box and saw some dog tags in the box laying on top a satin cushion. 

_ James B. Barnes 3255703856898 _

“Tony, are these-?”

“Yes. I know you and Barnes have been trying to find them, and I have my connections.” Tony smiled and was soon met with his husband’s lips to his.

“Tony thank you so much,” Steve kissed him again. 

“Now you open your gift,” Steve said. 

Tony opened it up and found a locket, inside the golden plated locket was a picture of Tony and his mother from when Tony was 4, it had always been Tony’s favourite picture.

“Steve…” Tony had a small tear from his eye that he quickly wiped away so Steve wouldn’t notice. 

“I know I know, I didn’t have to, but I thought you’d like it.” 

Tony hugged his blondie husband tightly, and planted a kiss onto him. 

”Merry Christmas, Tony.” 


End file.
